To Tame a Fire Bender
by Air'sArune
Summary: Anara, the only one of her kind, must embark on a journey to help the young Avatar and tame the heart of the Fire Prince
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire Lord and Lady before Ozai.

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not.

Thank you.

My Beginning and Peace's End

(Chapter One)

200 years ago, before Ozai was ever Fire Lord and war was the furthest thing from anyone's mind, she was born to an Air Nomad couple at the Northern Air Temple. She was born with ash blonde hair and dragon green eyes, both unusual for her people. They named her Anara. When she was born, an oracle told her parents the nature of her future husband. They were told that her chosen would be cruel yet kind, harsh yet gentle, and the son of her only enemy. Aside from the telling of her future husband, the oracle also told her parents that she was an elementalist and that when she grew older she would have the ability to harness and use all four elements as well as any master element bender could. The monks at the temple began her Airbending training at the age of two, as they do with all children that have the bending ability.

Since Air was Anara's natural element it only took her 11 years to master Air bending. When her training was complete, the symbol of the Air Nomads appeared as if branded on her left hand. After that the monks sent her with a letter to the North Pole to learn Waterbending and the healing arts the Waterbenders are known to have. The waterbending Master would not train Anara at first because she was a woman; after showing the water tribe's leader the letter from the Air Temple explaining who she was and what her purpose would be, the master relented and trained Anara. It took her 20 years to master Waterbending. When she mastered Waterbending, the water tribe's symbol appeared on the back of her neck. The next step on Anara's journey was the Earth City of Omash and the king welcomed her with open arms. 19 years later she mastered the art of Earthbending. The Earth Kingdom's symbol appeard on her right hand when her training was completed.

Last but not least Anara headed to the Fire Nation and there met her only enemy, a boy by the name of Ozai. He was the youngest son of the current Fire Lord, Zhan. Unlike his father, Ozai was cruel and heartless, but Ozai's brother Iroh was respectable and kind like his father. Zhan was a kind and gentle ruler and helped keep the kingdoms in balance along with the other nations that all worked together in harmony. When Anara arrived at Zhan's palace she was greeted warmly by Zhan, his wife Azuna, and their oldest son Iroh. Their youngest son Ozai, on the other hand, hated her from the moment she stepped foot in the palace. He felt she was not worthy to learn the great art of Firebending. Later that day Anara met her Firebending master, Avatar Roku. She gave him the letter from the Air temple and he smiled and began training her immediately.

During the intense training Lord Zhan and Lady Azuna passed on and left Ozai as Fire Lord. 12 years before Ozai started the horrible war, an Airbender traveled to the Crescent Island Fire Temple to bring a message to Anara. She saw his arrival from her window and made her way down to meet him with Master Roku's permission. When she got to him, however, Ozai had him cornered and was tormenting him with torrents of fire. Anara grew angry and used her Earthbending skills to create a shield to protect the injured Airbender. Ozai was furious and began to attack her, but she sent him flying away with an air blast and got the Airbender to her window with a bit of Earthbending. Roku was not pleased with Anara, but was forgiving when she explained the nature behind why she attacked Ozai. The monk handed Anara the letter saying that her mother would soon give birth to a baby and her presence would be needed. Anara asked her master for permission to return home to be with her family until her sibling began Airbender training. Roku agreed and she returned home on her flying bison Rain along with the monk that brought the letter.

When Anara returned home her mother had gone into labor and as she entered the room her mother had already given birth to her little brother Aang. Unfortunately the birth of her brother was complicated and her mother wouldn't stop bleeding. Not even her healing abilities could help, and her mother died a few minutes later. Her father, saddened by the death of his beloved wife, refused to hold Aang or look at Anara. He died two weeks later of a broken heart. Anara stayed with Aang until he was two and the monks took him to be trained in Air bending. When Anara returned to the Fire Temple master Roku was no where to be found. When she entered the sanctuary his spirit pulled hers into the Spirit World and told her what happened. While she was gone his time had come and his spirit was called home. Since her master was gone, Anara studied hard with the five fire sages for the 12 remaining years and mastered Firebending. The symbol for the Fire Nation appeared on her forehead. When the end of the 12th year came, the Fire Lord became obsessed with power and was able to harness the power of a passing comet. With this newfound power, he began the war that disrupted the balance of the elements, destroyed a nation, and brought another to the brink of obliteration. He sent large scale forces to the northern Air Temple and killed all the monks there. Aang left the night before the war started and was caught in a storm. His Avatar abilities kicked in and he and Appa, Aang's flying bison, were frozen underwater in an air bubble for 100 years. Likewise, Master Roku placed Anara and Rain in a suspended hibernation until the new Avatar was found so she could join him and help him in his journey to master the four elements. And so they slept for 100 years until Aang was found at the South Pole by two young members of the Southern Water Tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire Lord and Lady before Ozai.

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not.

Thank you.

Meeting Aang and the Journey

(Chapter Two)

While fishing, Katara and her brother Sokka come across the ice ball that Aang and Appa were frozen in suspended animation for 100 years. Meanwhile in the Fire Nation, Ozai's son Zuko was out looking for the Avatar so that he could regain his lost honor and return home. When Zuko was about 14 he spoke out against his father and was punished by being forced to fight in a duel called Agni Kai. During this duel Zuko refused to fight and instead begged for mercy and was punished with an angry looking burn scar on his left eye. Banished from the Fire Nation with his honor stripped, Price Zuko could not return home or have his honor restored unless he mangaed to capture the Avatar and bring him to the Fire Lord. If not then Zuko would remain honorless and exiled forever.

While patrolling the south pole, Zuko sees a pillar of blue light coming from a location near the small dying village of the Southern Water Tribe. While there Zuko manages to capture Aang but in the process of heading back to the Fire Nation Aang escapes with the help of Katara, Sokka and Appa. After the rescue the three decide to head to the North pole to help Aang find a water bending master to train him and Katara. On their way they stop at the Northern Air Temple to find out what happened to the monks and other Airbenders. While on there journey Aang manages to pull himself and Sokka into the spirit world, while trying to help a village with a Hie-Bai spirit. When in the spirit world Avatar Roku's dragon takes Aang to the temple where Anara sleeps. Roku tells Aang that he must journey to the Crescent Island Temple on the Winter Solstice so that Aang can speak to him and so that Anara can finally rejoin her brother and help him. When they arrive at the temple they are met with much opposition in the form of four of the five fire sages.

The one sage that is still loyal to the Avatar helps Aang get to the sanctuary but they can't get the door open without the sages. So they try a trick Sokka suggested which fails and then Momo, the winged lemur they picked up at the Northern Air Temple, crawled into the room via a hole. When the sages open the door thinking Aang had already entered, Aang used his bending skills to get into the chamber before the sages finished closing the door. As Aang entered the chamber Commander Zhao and Prince Zuko arrive on scene just in time to see the chamber glow blue as Aang is taken back into the spirit world. "Hello Aang, what took you so long," Roku says. Aang smiles. Roku goes on to explain what started the war in the first place and that the same comet that the Fire Lord used to start the war would be coming back at the end of the summer. When that happened the Fire Lord would once again harness the power of the comet and finish what he started. If that was allowd to happen not even the Avatar could bring balance back to the kingdoms.

Roku also told Aang that he had until the end of summer to master the other three elements, and that he would have help from the two friends he found at the South Pole. "And you will have one other to aid you, one you haven't seen in a long time. You can come out now." Roku calls to Anara's spirit. Her spirit is pulled into the spirit world. "Hello again Aang, it has been a while, I have missed you much," Anara whispers as she steps into Aang's view. "Anara, I thought you died with the other Airbenders at the temple," Aang says with tears forming in his round eyes. "No, when you placed yourself in hibernation, Master Roku placed me in hibernation as well so that if you were found and awoken I too would awaken and aid you in your journey," she says opening her arms. "Sister!" Aang cries as he rushes into her arms. "I have missed you too little brother, but I was always there whispering on the wind in your ears, telling you I loved you and to sing you lullabies," she whispered, holding him. "There is trouble beyond the door. I will help you face it if you are ready, Aang" master Roku says. Aang moves from her arms and nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender

I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire lord and Lady before Ozai

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not

Thank you

This will be a Zuko/OC oh and Zuko will be OOC just a little

Freedom and Training

(Chapter Three)

As her spirit returns from the spirit world the hibernation that bound Anara and Rain lifts and they awaken to Aang and Roku fused together fighting the fire nation soldiers. Anara helps out with some earth tremors, and while they are busy she rushed to aid Aang's chained friends. "Hurry there is no time, when Aang returns get him out of here, I will join you soon and explain who I am" Anara says breaking the chains, the two nod dumbly and gather Aang as he falls to the floor. Anara then turns to the semi trapped prince, "I can help you get out of here with out being caught if you are willing" she says holding his cold gaze. He nods and Anara motions for him to follow and they rush back into the chamber and Anara Airbends Zuko into Rain's saddle "Hang on tight, Rain lets get out of here, yip yip." she shouts as the temple begins to crumble. Rain roars and quickly takes to the air and head in the same direction Appa is heading.

As they climb into the air Anara feels the prince ready a fireball to throw into her back "That would not be a very wise decision on your part." she turns once again, green holing gold. "I am a friend, I am taking you with me to join Avatar, even though I should pitch you into the water below for even attempting to harm my family but I have my reasons" Anara says with a small growl "What will you do once we reach the Avatar anyways?" she asks staring at the horizon "When we reach him I will capture the Avatar, and him back to the Fire nation to my father" Zuko responds monotone. Anara's eyes flash as she spots a ship on the ocean below her. She takes Rain and lands her on the deck. "Get off. I will take you no further "Anara growls flinging him form Rain's saddle with her Airbending.

Anara jumps off landing in a defensive stance in front of Rain "You think I will let you take my brother to that monster! I will remove your head before that day ever comes" she shouts letting her powers loose as her green eyes turn solid silver. "What is the meaning of this disruption on my ship" General Iroh yells jolting her back into reality. She turns to the voice and her eyes widen as a small gasp escapes her lips. "Prince Iroh…" she whispers kneeling showing respect "I am a general now a retired general Anara you haven't changed a bit, what were you doing with my nephew" he says laughing Anara's eyes widen again "I am sorry I didn't know he was your family, I apologize, but I will not let him have the Avatar" she says fiercely Iroh nods and calls Zuko over "Prince Zuko meet Lady Anara Avatar Roku's prodigy" he says taking her hand and offering it to Zuko. Zuko's golden eyes widen when he hears that she was a pupil of Avatar Roku. "I am 200 years old, your facial expression leads me to believe you are unbelieving of my relationship with Avatar Roku, who vanished 100 years ago," she says with a sly smile. " Oh I almost forgot, Lady Azuna says hello and gave me instructions before I woke up from the 100 year sleep Master Roku placed me in" Anara says with a small smile as she sees Iroh's face soften " What were my mother's instructions" Iroh whispers " To protect the Avatar and to protect him" Anara says pointing at Zuko as he gasps "Your grandmother entrusted your protection to me, and I am friendship bound to obey her" she says giving a small bow to Zuko " Iroh would you care to talk over your famous ginger tea" Anara smiles offering her hand, Iroh laughs taking the offered hand and leads her to the table where tea is sitting, he pours a cup " Azuna also told me why I must protect the Prince "she whispers " His life is in danger, Commander Zhao wants his death and Azuna doesn't want to see that, she feels that I should be able to protect the mate she chose for me very well" Anara whispers blushing, as what she says causes Iroh to choke on his tea "My mother wants you to take Zuko as your chosen mate and husband has she gone insane" Iroh grumbles " Fate ordained that I would marry the son of my only enemy and my only enemy is your brother, he hated me the moment I stepped foot in the palace and you know it" she snorts as she watches the prince train

"Your too reckless and it shows, you will be defeated if you continue along the path your going" Anara says hitting him in the back of the head with a water ball. The unexpected action knocks him off balance, and Anara laughs as he falls on his butt "It is good to hear your laughter again Anara" Iroh says smiling. Anara gets up and heads over to the fallen prince offering her hand to help him up " You should listen to the teachings of your Uncle he learned from me and my skills rival even those of your father so listen to his teachings and you will become a great Firebender" she says hauling him up onto his feet. He glares at her and attacks, but she dodges easily and with her index finger knocks him back on his butt. "You lack faith in your ability, you lack discipline and you lack the most important thing of all, trust" Anara states using the air to get him up. "I have been doing this for over 100 years I think I know what I am doing "she says getting into the sparing stance Iroh knows well

"Mind yourself Prince Zuko she is a skilled warrior and a hard teacher" Iroh calls to Zuko, he nods and slips into his stance. The wind kicks up as her powers are let loose once more, as her eyes shift solid silver. " Try and hit me with your fire with out moving from your spot" Anara says with an eerie tone to her voice, he nods and lets loose a large fire ball. " Powers of the air hear me and aid me" she whisper as she catches the fire ball with a mini cyclone .Anara then combines the two bending arts and flings it back at him knocking him to past Iroh " How did you do that ?" Zuko yells as he gets up "I trust the element I work with and it does what I want with in reason" she says letting her powers rest. "Trust your element and you can do many things" she says as she removes her cape letting her toned body show, she closes her eyes and place her full trust in the air around her. She raises her foot and steps as if up stairs, the air beneath her foot holds strong. She takes one more step, "With out trust you are merely a tool the fire uses to escape the prison you keep it in, trust the flame and it will answer making you stronger. " Anara says with a small smile as she looks into the shocked face of Prince Zuko. "Put every ounce of trust you have with in you in me, trust me and I will show you how to use this power" she say extending her hand down to him "Close your eyes, think of only me and trust me to not let harm come to you" she whispers as his hand enters hers and his eyes drift closed.

Ohhh evil clofhanger…..

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender

I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire lord and Lady before Ozai

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not

This will be a Zuko/OC fic and Zuko is a little OOC

Thank you

Earning the Trust of a Prince

(Chapter Four)

"Take a deep breath and relax" she says softly as he complies with her request she pulls his hand gently forcing him to take a step up. Just as she thought it would the air holds firm and supports him. "Now open your eyes and don't panic" she whispers softly in his ear. He opens his golden eyes, takes a look around and remains surprisingly calm as he takes in his surroundings. "Very good Prince" she says clapping her hands "See what trust can do, it's a remarkable skill to have I am not just an Airbender, I have the power to control all four elements." she says letting the air currents take her to the water. She lands on the surface gently and like the air the water holds firm beneath her. Anara raises the water to form steps that she climbs and stands once again on the deck of the ship. Anara pulls gently on Zuko's ankle and he floats to the floor. "Lesson over prince I must be off, I suggest you head my warning, I will take your head before I let you bring the Avatar to the tyrant you call father" Anara says while walking toward Rain. "Remember what I said Iroh, he is in danger but with the attitude and goal he has now I will not take him with me even if it is to protect him, my duty is to the Avatar, and I will defend him even if its from my chosen" she growls grabbing her cape and gracefully leaping onto Rain

She turns to see Zuko rushing towards Rain "Lets go Rain yip yip" she says coaxing rain into the air "Keep him safe if you need me you know how to reach me" she whispers to the wind coaxing it to Iroh's ear so he hears what she said. Rain takes to the air and they continue in the direction Appa went. Anara halts her about three feet off the deck, 'If I allow you to come with me there are rules you must follow" she states letting her eyes flash, "You can't under any circumstances touch the Avatar in any way, I am blood bound to protect him and only honor bound to protect you, if I have to protect the Avatar from you I will not hesitate to take your head am I understood" she states awaiting an answer. With some gentile persuasion from Iroh prince Zuko agrees to Anara's terms. "I agree I will not touch the Avatar" Zuko says in a monotone voice, Anara uses her bending skills to place him in the saddle "Hold on lets go Rain yip yip" she states resuming the trip. "You must understand why I can't allow you to take the Avatar to your father, I knew your father when he was a boy and he was cruel and malicious. He knows I have a sibling because he tormented the messenger my parents sent to me. The messenger told Ozai that he was there to deliver the news of an upcoming birth in my family. If he knows that the Avatar is my sibling the swift death Aang would have received as the Avatar will instead be extended to eternal torture with me helpless to do anything" Anara says letting tears fall from her green eyes. "I understand" he whispers. "Commander Zhao wants your death, that's why your grandmother wishes me to protect you" she says looking at him while wiping the tears. Zuko nods and his golden eyes soften as he understands the bond of family.

"There is one way I can protect you from harm but the ritual is complicated and you must prepare on your own I can not aid you." Anara sighs "What is the ritual and what will it do?" Zuko asks "It's the binding ritual of those like me, immortal, I am the only one left and I learned of the ritual to bind mates together for all eternity from the books my kind left behind" she says "It's a complicated ritual and its hard enough on those that are immortal its worse if one of the pair being bound is mortal." Anara continues, Zuko nods "What must be done?" he asks "Go back to your ship and ask your uncle about the immortal binding ritual he will explain what you must do, for I can not, I too have things I must do. " she says calling forth her skills once more "Powers of the air I ask your aid in returning my passenger safely to his ship" she whispers as the wind picks up and lifts Zuko into the air, "The wind will see you safely back" she whispers and place a gentle kiss on Zuko's forehead as the wind carries him off and sets him back on the deck of his ship a while later. When Zuko lands on deck he rushes down into the ship in search of his uncle and finds him in his room playing a game

"Uncle I have to ask you a question?" Zuko pants as he rushes into the room. "What is it nephew?" Iroh asks without looking up from his game "I need you to tell me about the immortal binding ritual?" Zuko pants. Iroh stops his game and stares at Zuko. "What brought on this question nephew?' Iroh questions "Anara said to ask you about the ritual because it's the only way she knows to keep me safe from harm." Zuko answers "I see, well let me tell you what she told me many years ago. She told me that the ritual has two parts. The first part is the ritual itself an elder performs a ceremony you say vows and share blood this makes you an immortal and her mate for the all eternity, the second part is the binding itself its complicated and can go wrong, you and her go into a special room call upon the four spirits for their blessing. If the blessing of each element is granted you are free to consummate the ceremony binding you to each other body, mind, and soul you are hers and she is yours for all eternity. Tt's complicated and you and her have much to prepare if you are going to go through with it" Iroh says with a serious tone.

"I understand what must I do?" Zuko asks. "You must cast aside your loyalties to any nation, and take the pledge of service to the Avatar, she had to do it when she was two, and she cast away her loyalties to her own people and took the oath of service to the Avatar. Then you must find an elder, but you already have that, Anara asked me to be the elder at her ceremony if she ever had one, the third thing you must do is pledge yourself to her and her alone, swear to protect her and the Avatar with your life and you have completed the first part of the binding ritual. She too has to retake her oath of service to the Avatar, she will do what is needed for her part, and you must fulfill your end of the ritual." Iroh explains "Well casting my loyalties away wont be so hard, my own father exiled me so that makes this easy, I Prince Zuko renounce my loyalty to the Fire Nation" Zuko declares removing his armor and sigil of the Fire Nation. "The oath of service has to be done in the presence of the Avatar. Anara is heading to him, and commander, pardon me Admiral Zhao has asked me to join him on a raid to the North Pole no doubt that's where Anara and the Avatar are going we will see them there." Iroh says, Zuko nods and stares off into the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender

I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire lord and Lady before Ozai

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not

This will be a Zuko/OC fic and Zuko is a little OOC

Thank you

A special thank you to Nilikeye

Sorry for the long update time, finals have come upon me so yeah on with the story

The Explanation

(Chapter Five)

Meanwhile, Rain and Anara catch up with Appa and the gang, "Anara you made it" Aang says hopping from Appa to Rain. "Yes Aang I did make it out of the Temple" she says as she pulls Aang into a gentle hug. Anara notices the shocked faces of Aang's companions. "I guess I should explain a few things" she says letting Aang go. "My name is Anara and I am Aang's older sister" Anara states. "How can we be sure you're not some Fire Nation spy here to get the Avatar?" Sokka says with contempt. "I have no loyalty to any nation or kingdom, my loyalties and duty is to the Avatar. "Anara growls "Besides that's not a nice way to treat someone who rescued you anyways" Anara says with a small smile "Thank you for saving us back there" Katara smiles "Any friend of my brothers is a friend of mine. I am an elementalist, and have mastered all four of the elements, but I am no where near the power level of the Avatar. Even untrained Aang is more powerful then I." Anara states "That means you're a Waterbender." Katara says surprised. Anara nods, "Yes I am a Waterbender but the Master at the North Pole is better suited to teach you Waterbending then I" Anara says

"I will, however, help you hone the skills you have and I will teach you and Aang how to trust the element you work with. " Anara smiles as Katara and Aang's eyes light up. As they make there way to the North Pole the group make many stops along the way, they meet an old Firebending Master named Jong Jong, Katara learns she can heal, and they meet up with a member of Katara and Sokka's tribe a man named Bato. They stop to rest in a forest somewhere on the northern territories of the Earth Kingdom, "Who wants a hot bath" Anara says as she begins preparations to make the bath. "I Do!" Katara, Aang and Sokka shout at the same time. Anara laughs at their antics "No problem, powers of the earth hear my call and aid me" Anara calls. She focuses her power and creates three structures that looked like water basins with four legs. "That should hold the water with out leaking any." Anara says dusting her hands off, "Now for the water, ah good a lake" she smiles walking over to it, Anara uses her Waterbending skills to fill the three basins smiling seeing that there were no leaks "good, no leaks Sokka can you take Aang and get some firewood please? " Anara asks sweetly. Sokka and Aang nod and go into the woods and return quickly, they place the wood beneath each basin. Anara uses her Earthbending to create a barrier between the two basins Aang and Sokka would use and the one Katara would use "Thank you boys the water should be ready shortly" Anara says, "Powers of fire I call upon thee" she whispers as a small flame appears in her hands. Anara uses the small flame to light the wood on fire. After a few minutes the water is just the right temperature. "Baths ready everyone." Anara calls to the group, and they all come rushing towards the basins and climb in, "Ahhh this feels so good" Sokka sighs, as they enjoy the well deserved rest and relaxation. They settle down by the fire when Anara begins humming a small tune "What are you humming?" Katara asks "It's an old song I heard from my mother, I used to sing it to Aang as a lullaby." Anara whispers to Katara and begins the song in a gentle tone:

_Where there's a shadow you reach for the sun_

_Where there is love then you reach for the one_

_And for the promises there is this land_

_And for the heavens for those who can fly_

_If you want to you can hear me say _

_Only if you want to can you find a way_

_If you really want to you can seize the day_

_Only if you want to you can fly away_

_Where there's a journey you follow a star_

_Where there's an ocean you sail from afar_

_And for the broken heart there is the sky_

_And for tomorrow are those that can fly_

_If you really want to you can hear me say_

_Only if you want to you can…find…a way_

As Anara finishes the song she puts out the small fire and places a blanket over Aang, Katara and Sokka and falls into a light sleep next to Rain.

Please review,

The lyrics belong to:

Enya

Song: "Only if"

Album: Paint the Sky with Stars

4


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender

I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire lord and Lady before Ozai

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not

This will be a Zuko/OC fic and Zuko is a little OOC

Thank you

A special thank you to my reviewer Nilikeye

Sorry for the long update time, finals have come upon me so yeah on with the story

Waltzing on Water and Air

(Chapter Six)

Anara woke with the dawn and decided the group she traveled with deserved a decent meal. She leaped into Rain's saddle and found a small village a few miles from where they were camped. She used what little money she had from before she was put to sleep, to buy some bacon and eggs, a loaf of bread, a frying pan a set of small plates and a bag to hold the pan and plates. When Anara returned to camp the others still had not awoken, so she rekindled the fire and began cooking. Aang, Sokka and Katara rose with the smell of bacon frying. "Good morning everyone, breakfast will be ready soon." Anara says with a smile. "There are three plates in my new bag please bring them to me Katara" Anara said moving the bacon to one side and cracking the eggs. Katara brings the plates over and sits next to Anara.

"We will begin training today" Anara says with a serious tone. Aang and Katara nod as they hold their plates out to Anara. Breakfast is served with a sense of calm around the camp, as the group enjoys the well deserved meal. When breakfast is done, Sokka is asked to clean and Anara, Aang and Katara walk to the edge of the lake. "To show you what the power of trust can do, I want you both to send one attack at me" Anara commands getting herself ready for the attack. Aang and Katara nod and send there respective bending attacks directly at Anara. Anara's power flairs she opens her now solid silver eyes as the attacks still and swirl around her in circles. "Whoa, where did you learn to do that" Aang says dumbfounded. "Its simple Aang I trust the elements I work with and they do what I want with in reason." Anara states letting the silver fade from her eyes "Now it's your turn to lean this skill, it will help you in learning the other four elements Aang and the skill will make your Waterbending skills better Katara" Anara says with a gentle smile. "Now Katara, give me your hand and clear your mind of all thoughts. Follow where I guide you and place all your trust in me and in the elements." Anara says gently, Katara complies with Anara's wishes and her eyes flutter closed. Anara takes Katara by the arm and leads her onto the water. The water holds firm under both women. "Good, Katara now take a deep breath and open your eyes. And please try not to panic" Anara says looking at Aang's shocked face. Katara breathes deep and opens her eyes and notices that she is standing on the water in the middle of the lake, Katara forces herself to stay calm "Wonderful well done, your trust in the element of water allows you to walk on it as if it were earth." Anara smiles, "Faith in yourself and faith in your element will allow for many wonderful things to happen" she says, " Now use your skills to make steps that go up and down and practice walking on water while I work with Aang" Anara says walking to where Aang is standing.

"Ok little brother now its your turn the same rules apply to you as well, take a deep breath and place all your trust in me and the elements" Anara whispers gently as Aang takes a deep breath and does as asked. "Now give me your hand and follow where I guide you. " Anara says taking Aang's now offered hand; she steps up as if on stairs and gently pulls on Aang's hand coaxing him to step up with her. With Aang it was a bit easier soon they were face to face with Katara on her top water step. "Wonderful both of you I am proud you learn quickly and this will aid you trust the water and it will help you breath while beneath it for a period of time, and Aang your trust in the air will allow you to glide with out your glider for short distances. " Anara says clapping. "Its time for the combined exercise, you have learned to trust the element and yourselves lets see if you can trust each other. Aang you and Katara will dance placing your trust in each other" Anara says placing them in dancing position causing both teens to blush as she lowers them to the waters surface. "Alright, as you did with me trust each other as I tell you how to move, Katara when I tell Aang to take a step forward you will take a step back and when you take a step forward Aang, you must take a step back ok " Anara comments as both teens nod. "Alright then let the dance begin, Aang step forward' Aang complies with Anara's request and Katara take a step back when Aang steps forward. " Now both of you step to the right.," Both comply with Anara "Good now Katara take a step up and forward, and Aang step up as you step back." Again both do as asked and find themselves in the air just as they were on water." Wonderful, now repeat the steps, but turn slightly on the steps left and right, and every once in a while switch between air and water" Anara commands gently as the two begin waltzing on air and water. As Anara watches Aang and Katara dance a sudden flash of something unknown course through her. Sokka notices and comes over to her. "Are you alright" he asks in a concerned tone. "I am fine, just got a bad feeling, I don't know what for yet, but thank you for your concern." Anara says motioning Sokka to look at the two Benders "Aren't they magnificent, they have learned what they needed from me very quickly there isn't much more I can do." Anara smiles as she sees the proud look that graces Sokka's face. Anara calls both teens off the water and back to camp when the sun began to set," you have done wonderfully" Anara says clapping her hands. They eat in contented silence and both Aang and Katara go to sleep early for they were tired.

Not too far away from where the little group is camped Zuko's ship docks at a small village, Iroh and the crew leave heading for a bit of entertainment, while Zuko stays behind to rest. While the crew is gone, some pirates, hired by Zhao, sneak on board the small ship and plant blasting jelly all over the ship. The Prince, hearing a small noise leaves his room to investigate, when he reaches the bridge of the ship the pirates ignite the blast jelly the whole ship begins to burn with an unsuspecting prince still inside.

Heheheh cliffy

Please review.

5


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender

I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire lord and Lady before Ozai

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not

This will be a Zuko/OC fic and Zuko is a little OOC

Thank you

A special thank you to my reviewer Nilikeye

Paths Cross and Sparks Fly

(Chapter Seven)

As the Prince stands on the bridge of the ship he realizes a little too late that he is trapped on a burning ship with no way out, as the ship explodes Prince Zuko whispers one word before the force sends him into the water, "Anara". Anara was helping Sokka with the dishes from dinner when she heard Zuko's call in her head; it came through like a scream. "Something is wrong my chosen is in danger I must go to him I will return soon." Anara says with an edge to her voice that promised pain to any that interfered. She whistles for Rain and they take to the air in the direction the call had come from. Anara didn't have to travel too far, she saw the ship in flames at the harbor. She lands and rushes to Iroh and demands to know what happened. "I don't know my lady, the crew and I went to the inn for some entertainment Zuko wanted to stay and rest when we returned the ship was ablaze." Iroh says saddened. Anara feels a small force pulling her towards the water, so she rushes forwards and dives in following the call of the bond that was forming. Anara saw his injured form sinking further into the water, her powers flew to life out of rage and hurt.

When she reaches him she exits the water in a massive cyclone. She lands on the dock, eyes solid silver and full of deadly rage. "Who dare do this?" Anara commanded in a harsh tone to the crew. "We do not know ma'am the crew respond, Anara nods "I am taking him with me we will meet at the North Pole, if I ever find who did this they will wish they had never been born" Anara growls to Iroh, with an edge that help\d pure anger. "I don't know this for sure Anara but I have a sneaking suspicion commander Zhao is behind this" Iroh says as he holds her cold gaze. "Fine tell him that Zuko is dead, I will deal with him when we reach the North Pole" Anara states placing Zuko in a blanket on Rain's saddle. They take to the air heading back to where the others are camped, Anara knows Zuko's presence will not be well received but she has to at least try. As they were flying Anara noticed he was no longer wearing the clothes and insignia of the Fire Nation. Anara smiles, "He renounced his loyalties, I didn't think he would" she says to no one in particular. "Of course I renounced my loyalties, you were right, my father is a tyrant and I will help you defend the Avatar" Zuko whispers, Anara's eyes go wide as his voice reaches her ears.

"You are injured; I am taking you to my camp, the others will not be so happy to see you. I will try to convince them you mean no harm to anyone, so sleep you need to rest so that you can heal" Anara whispers. Zuko nods and slips into a light sleep, as Rain descends to the camp, Anara is greeted by an irate Sokka "Where did you go? What happened that you had to leave us unprotected for so long?" Sokka yells in frustration. "I am sorry Sokka, my chosen life mate called, and to ignore that call would have brought tremendous pain to me. Can you forgive me?" Anara asks, Sokka just stares at her "The call of an immortals mate is powerful and must be answered, or there are punishments given to those that do not answer the call of their mate" Anara whispers regret evident in her tired voice. "Don't yell at her, she did nothing wrong, she saved my life and you yell at her your pathetic" Zuko growls as he attempts to stand in Rains saddle. "I knew it you're a Fire Nation spy you TRAITOR." Sokka screams as he rushes to attack Zuko, Sokka's yell wakes Katara and Aang from there sleep. Katara and Aang notice Zuko and prepare to attack.

"STOP!" Anara cries as her powers burst forth of their own accord to protect her chosen and the Avatar. A pillar of fire surrounds Zuko causing Sokka to stop his attack, meanwhile a pillar of wind surrounds Aang "Stop this, let me explain" Anara whispers growing weary as her powers drain her of her energy. "NO you brought a Fire Nation murderer here so they could get the Avatar, your no better then they are" Sokka growls as he turns his back on Anara. "Something is wrong with her, can you sense it too Katara" Aang says to the edgy Waterbender next to him. "Yes she is weary, her powers are pulling form her own energy and they are not under her control, she will loose consciousness soon" Katara whispers as she relaxes and calms herself as Aang does the same "Anara I am alright you have to stop now, your tired and loosing energy, Sister, please I don't want to loose you again" Aang pleads with Anara to calm down. The flames and wind dissipate as Anara falls to her knees unable to stand any longer. "Zuko what are you doing here?" Aang says in a monotone voice. "Anara saved me from my burning ship, Zhao wishes my death and your capture" Zuko says sinking to his knees as well due to his injuries. "We won't let you take Aang" Katara and Sokka growl at Zuko. "I am not here to capture him, I am here to help her" he says motioning to Anara's weak form "I have no loyalties to the Fire Nation anymore, it took her kindness to make me realize that my father is a tyrant and I will help Anara keep the Avatar safe form him, because I now know what my father will do when he finds out that the Avatar is Anara's sibling. My father hates her, and will take any opportunity to make her suffer, and torturing her only sibling will make his day" Zuko says causing the group to stare in shock.

"Aang come here please, for I am unable to go to you" Anara whispers. Aang walks over to her and stands in front of her. "Please help Zuko down from Rain's saddle he is injured and I am too weak to do it myself" Anara says bowing her head. Aang leaps up onto Rain and Airbends Zuko next to Anara "Thank you Aang" she says, "Zuko will you please hand me your knife, you will have to repeat what I do next as part of the bonding ritual" Anara pants tired. Zuko nods and hands Anara his knife, Anara unsheathes it and slices her palm and lets three drops of blood fall to the earth." I Anara do hear by swear my eternal loyalty to the Avatar, with this blood I pledge my services to protect the current Avatar" Anara says as she bows her respect to the Avatar, she wipes the blade clean and hands it back to Zuko now it was Zuko's turn, and he shocked all but Anara with his next action. Zuko slices his palm as Anara did letting three drops of blood fall to the earth, "I Zuko, cast aside my loyalties to any Nation or Kingdome and swear my eternal loyalty to the Avatar, with this blood I pledge my services to the current Avatar" Zuko bows his respect to Aang. "We are now your protectors Aang, blood bound to keep you safe from harm." Anara and Zuko whisper. "We will defend you with our lives" Anara says while she uses the lake and her Waterbending skills to heal her and Zuko's hands before collapsing.

"Anara" Aang and Zuko shout, both lean over her to see if she is alright. "She is sleeping, she used way too much energy in getting to you and trying to protect us today, she should be fine when she wakes" Aang says moving away and sitting near Appa. "He is no threat to us he as enacted the immortal oath of service he is bound to that oath as Anara is" Aang states to the others. "How do you know that Aang" Katara asks, Aang smiles and tells her that Avatar Roku's memories told him "Calm down Sokka he is no danger to you anymore" Katara says going over to her brother. "How do you expect me to be calm when a member of the Fire Nation is sitting so close to the Avatar?" Sokka states glaring at Zuko "did you not hear Aang, Zuko is blood and honor bound to protect Aang now, and besides Anara would kill him if he harmed Aang in anyway" Katara says hoping to pacify her brother. He nods and settles in for the night Katara and Zuko follow suit soon after. The group sleeps as the grasp of the Fire Nation just may close in on them.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender

I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire lord and Lady before Ozai

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not

This will be a Zuko/OC fic and Zuko is a little OOC

Thank you

A special thank you to my reviewer Nilikeye

The Tribe of the North

(Chapter Eight)

Anara woke with the dawn feeling drained; she walks to the edge of the lake and begins to sing a song her grandmother used to sing her to sleep with.

_Lovers in the long grass _

_Look above them _

_Only they can see where the clouds are going_

_Only to discover dust and sunlight_

_Ever make the sky so blue_

As Anara sings she lets her powers go in a small amount beginning her training session, the wind picks up a little and begins swirling around her moving from her feet to the sky taking her blonde hair with it

_Afternoon is hazy_

_River flowing_

_All around the sounds _

_Moving closer to them_

_Telling them the story _

_Told by flora_

_Dreams they never knew_

Zuko was awoken by the sound of an angelic voice coming from the lake, he gets up slowly mindful of his injuries he makes his way over to the lake and is surprised at what he sees, Anara's form surrounded by a gentle wind kicking up her hair, bathed in golden sunlight making her look ethereal and angelic. Her soft voice hits his ears as she continues to sing unaware she has an audience

_Silver willows_

_Tears from Persia_

_Those who come_

_From a-far-off island_

_Winter Chanterelle lies_

_Under cover_

_Glory-of-the-sun in blue_

Anara extends her hand, palm out towards the water and pulls a small bit from the lake, the water like the air also begins a gentle spin around the woman, by now, the rest of the group is awake and of the four of them watching only Aang knows what she is doing and smiles as he watches his sister practice and listens to the lullaby she is singing

_Some they know as passion_

_Some as freedom_

_Some they know as love_

_And the way it leaves them_

_Summer snowflake_

_For a season_

_When the sky above is blue_

_When the sky above is blue _

_Lying in the long grass_

_Close beside her_

_Giving her the name_

_Of the one the moon loves_

_This will be the day she_

_Will remember_

_When she knew his heart_

_Was_

As she continues her song, she begins to move around, using graceful dance like movements to manipulate the water and air around her. The group stares at her in wonder. "What is she doing?" Katara whispers so not to disturb the woman in front of them. "She is practicing, her display yesterday made her realize she is rusty and needs to train to strengthen her control of her powers" Aang whispers back making the group nod, as they continue to watch Anara work

_Loving in the long grass_

_Close beside her_

_Whispering of love_

_And the way it leaves them_

_Lying in the long grass_

_In the sunlight_

_They believe it's true love_

_And from all around them_

_Flora's secret_

_Telling them of love_

_And the way it breathes_

_And_

_Looking up from eyes of_

_Amaranthine_

_They can see the sky_

_Is blue_

_Knowing that their love_

_Is true_

_Dreams they never knew_

_And the sky above is blue_

As she finishes the song the Air lifts her up off the ground and spins her around a little and then places her gently back on the ground. Anara turns to the group and closes her semi-sold silver eyes and commands the water to swirl gently around Zuko. She then concentrates and the swirling water glows blue and Zuko's injuries are healed all accept the burn scar. The elements return to where they came and Anara walks over to Aang and Sokka. "Forgive me for making you angry Sokka what was not my intention" Anara says bowing slightly. "I still don't trust him, but since Aang seems to not be bothered by it I wont try to kill him as long, as he doesn't try to hurt the Avatar" Sokka says glaring at Zuko, who says nothing but nods at Sokka "We must be leaving the North Pole is close and the Fire Nation is mounting a siege of the North Pole" Zuko states. Anara nods as the group cleans up camp quickly and split to the two bison, Aang, Katara and Sokka on Appa and Anara and Zuko on Rain. The bison take off and try to fly fast and steady towards the North Pole

As they fly the Northern Water Tribe catches them with there bending and brings them into the city, where they are taken to the King. "Your Majesty, I am Anara, one of the bound guardians of the Avatar, we have come seeking your aid in training the Avatar in Waterbending" Anara says bowing to the king. "Very well we shall celebrate the long awaited arrival of the Avatar" the King says as the feast is brought out. "My people, we have gathered here to celebrate two things, the arrival of the Avatar and the 16th birthday of my daughter Princess Yue" the King booms, as he says this the most beautiful creature Sokka had ever seen glides into the room and takes her place beside the King. As they eat the Waterbending master Paku performs with his students and agrees to take Aang and his friend as his pupils. The evening progresses with much celebrating and when the excitement dies down the group are escorted to the room they will be staying in. They all settle down with the unnerving knowledge the Fire Nation will be arriving very soon.

Please Review

Lyrics belong to Enya


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender

I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire lord and Lady before Ozai

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not

This will be a Zuko/OC fic and Zuko is a little OOC

Thank you

A special thank you to my reviewer Nilikeye

Katara vs. Master Paku

(Chapter Nine)

Anara, Aang and Katara woke with the dawn, so Aang and Katara could begin Waterbending. When they arrived at master Paku's they, well at least Katara was not greeted warmly, neither was Anara. "I did not know your friend was a woman, we do not train women in the art of Waterbending. You should head to the healing lesson" Paku says shooing Katara away from the temple, earning a growl and glare from Anara. "Things still haven't changed much since I was here last, it will never change" Anara growls sending Paku flying with a powerful Waterbending move. Shocking Paku and the Avatar, "This tribe wouldn't allow me to learn Waterbending either, but since I was special they allowed it" Anara hisses as she follows Katara to the healing lesson. Anara runs into Sokka and Yue as they are walking along the river. "Hello Sokka, Princess Yue, how are you today" Anara says with a smile "We are well Anara how are you" Sokka responds.

"In the 212 years of my life I would think that some traditions would change after I arrived here 199 years ago and was allowed to learn Waterbending but it seems that some habits are hard to break" Anara sighs "Your 212 but you don't look it?" Yue asked confused "I am an immortal and as such I stopped physically aging when I reached my 18th year, so in body I am 18 in mind I am 212" Anara laughs as Yue smiles. The days before the siege go rather uneventfully until Aang tries to teach Katara Waterbending; Master Paku catches them and dismisses Aang as his Pupil. Yue tells Sokka that she can no longer see him because she is engaged, the king also asks Sokka to join the young men on a mission to try and stop the siege from getting here. During the briefing Sokka starts a fight with Yue's fiancé and ends up getting taken off the raid mission. He is then given the task of protecting the princess. Later in the evening Katara shows up and begins attacking Paku trying to prove that women should be able to learn Waterbending. As the battle went on Katara gains the upper hand for a little bit but Paku's experience out matches her until Anara helps out a little.

"Katara remember what I told you about trust, use it now" Anara calls to Katara who nods "Stay out of this girl, you should not have been allowed to learn out art" Paku growls and continues with Katara. Katara calms herself and closes her eyes and places her full trust in herself and the water she works with. She reopens her eyes and waits for Paku's attack, when it comes she puts her palms out and catches his attack, spins around with it and launches it right back at him with a little more power behind it. Paku was not expecting Katara to be able to do that but he regains the upper hand when he traps her in an ice pillar after her necklace falls on the floor. Paku explains that the necklace was the one he made or his intended. We learn that Paku's intended was Katara's grandmother. During the commotion Anara goes in search of Zuko, who stands near the castle wall looking to the horizon. "The siege will be here soon" Zuko says as he senses her presence. "I know; they should be here in the afternoon tomorrow" Anara whispers standing next to him.

"Admiral Zhao will pay for harming you" Anara says with an angry tone as she holds his shocked amber gaze. "Why would you seek vengeance for my injuries?" he questions, knowing in his now wakening heart but, wanting to hear her say her reasons. "I seek vengeance because you are my chosen mate, and my heart mind body and soul belong to you and you alone, it's my duty to protect you, it is the way of immortal mate; they protect each other." Anara says her green eyes softening. Zuko smiles as he returns his gaze to the horizon. Meanwhile the Fire Nation siege is fast approaching, on the balcony of the head ship stand Zhao and Iroh. "you can not hope to win unless you manage to do it quickly there is a full moon tomorrow, if the Water Tribe is not conquered by then they will be unstoppable" Iroh warns. "That won't be a problem, because I intend to remove the moon a factor" Zhao says with an evil smile "And how will you do that?" Iroh asks with concern. "That's easy I know the identity of the moon's mortal form" Zhao laughs and Iroh gasps in horror. At that moment the Water Tribe's raid mission manages to get to the place Zhao and Iroh are and soon are thrown over board by Zhao. The ships continue on their way, there destination close in their sights.


	10. Chapter 10

1Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender

I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire lord and Lady before Ozai

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not

This will be a Zuko/OC fic and Zuko is a little OOC

Thank you

A special thank you to my reviewer Nilikeye

Sorry for taking so long to update but my computer was hit hard with a virus, I had to reboot and reinstall my programs, thank you for your patience.

" " talking normally

' ' Anara's wind whispers

Koh, Tui and La

(Chapter Ten)

The dawn came swiftly for the Northern Water Tribe, and with it came the Fire Nation siege. Everyone was busy preparing for the attack, when Aang overheard the king talking about the ocean and moon spirits protecting them. Aang decided to go into the spirit world and ask the moon and ocean spirits for help. Yue takes the group to a sacred oasis where two koi fish swim round one another one white the other black. Aang gets into lotus position and stares at the fish swimming, soon he finds himself in the spirit world. While there he sees a meditating monkey, who is rather rude, and a glowing ball. Aang meets up with Roku who tells Aang about the ocean and moon spirits, and that he should go visit Koh, for he alone is old enough to know the ocean and moon spirits. Aang is warned about Koh, that when meeting him you must not show any emotion at all, because Koh is known as the Face Stealer.

Aang arrives at the cave where Koh is and goes in, Aang learns that the ocean and moon spirits crossed over to the mortal world a while ago. Koh tells Aang that the spirits took mortal form and that he knows who they are. Aang learns that there names are Tui and La, Push and Pull, and that they are the koi fish in the oasis. Aang leaves and Hei Be comes to take Aang back to his body. Meanwhile, the group is busy fighting the Fire Nation that has invaded, Aang's body is moved to protect him from Admiral Zhao, who has invaded the oasis. Zhao picks up the white fish in a bag and hold it up prepared to strike. "Put the fish down Zhao" Anara growls. "Zhao, what ever you do to that spirit I will unleash upon you tenfold" Iroh yells getting into fighting stance, Zhao smiles and places the fish back into the pond. A heartbeat later Zhao lets loose a fire attack killing the moon spirit, when that happens the moon vanishes form the sky and the Waterbender's loose there power. Iroh begins attacking Zhao. "Protect Aang Katara, I have a score to settle" Anara says with a malicious edge to her normally gentile voice.

Anara and Zuko arrive as Iroh is keeping Zhao on the defensive, they decide to join in the fray and help Iroh. "Your supposed to be dead" Zhao says startled to see Zuko. "You tried to have me killed" Zuko yells and begins to attack Zhao. Anara, letting her anger loose this time, begins to glow dark silver as her powers reflect the anger she holds. "Mate, let me have him, he will pay for harming you" Anara says sounding very feral. Zuko turns and is shocked to find Anara glowing dark silver, making her appearance very feral looking. Zuko nods and steps out of the way. "I will make you a deal Zhao, I will give you Zuko and the Avatar if you can hit me, you get only one shot, if you succeed you get two prizes, if you loose I get your life" Anara grins evilly, while Zuko gasps and moves to stop her. 'Fear not mate he can not hit me, he is too slow 'the voice of Anara drifts on the wind to Zuko's ear, he nods and steps back.. "Do you accept my conditions Zhao?" Anara asks impatient Zhao nods and prepares to attack.

Anara clears her mind of all thoughts and readies herself. Zhao lets loose a large barrage of fore attacks all aimed directly at Anara, they converge and a large blast of smoke covers the area. Zhao smiles and walks towards Zuko thinking he has won, when the smoke clears Anara stands unharmed with the fire swirling around her in the shape of a dragon. "You loose" Anara says monotone and lets the dragon loose directly at Zhao growing very large by the time it reaches him. Zhao has no time to react he is engulfed in red flames and the last thing you hear is a shout scream before eerie silence. Anara regains control of her power as her anger disperses, and falls to her knees tired. As Zuko helps Anara up they catch a glimpse of Aang fused with the ocean spirit heading right for the armada in the ocean. As Aang is fighting Iroh and the rest of the group are gathered around the oasis trying to figure out what can be done for the moon spirit. Iroh notices that Yue has been touched by the moon spirit, Yue nods and tells of how she was born sick and the moos spirit transferred some of its life into her so that she could live. Yue makes the decision to give back what the spirit had given her, Sokka protests loudly but Yue does it anyways, the fish glows and is placed back in the pond as the moon returns to the sky. A moment later, the glowing ghostly form of Yue appears and tells Sokka that she is now the moon spirit and with a kiss to him she vanishes. The ocean spirit when it notices the moon back in the sky, heads back to the oasis. Zuko holds Anara in a gentile embrace "I Zuko, pledge myself to you and you alone Anara, my mind, body, heart and soul are yours for all time" Zuko whispers before kissing Anara soundly.

4


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender

I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire lord and Lady before Ozai

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not

This will be a Zuko/OC fic and Zuko is a little OOC

Thank you

A special thank you to my reviewer Nilikeye

" " talking normally

' ' Anara's wind whispers

The Binding Ritual and Sister Dearest

(Chapter Eleven)

The news of the siege's failure reached Lord Ozai quickly; he then dispatches his daughter a exceptional Firebender. She sets sail and heads to a port where her brother and uncle were rumored to be heading. At the same time the Northern Water Tribe along with the Avatar and his group were heading towards the South Pole to help Katara and Sokka's tribe. Paku gives Aang a scroll of Waterbending and tells Aang that Katara will help him learn Waterbending. Anara, Zuko and Iroh are flying overhead keeping watch for danger. "Iroh the Binding ceremony must take place right away" Anara states to Iroh with Zuko nodding as well. "Very well Lady there is a port close that we can stop and perform the ceremony" Iroh smiles, 'Aang I must complete the bonding ritual I have begun, it will not take long, I will meet you in Omashu' Anara whispers to Aang on the wind. Aang looks up and nods his ok and Rain takes off in the direction to the port. "Where are they going?" Sokka asks confused, "She is going to compete her kind's bonding ritual she will meet us in Omashu" Aang replies, Sokka nods. At the same time, Princess Azula's ship is heading directly to the port in which Rain has already landed in. Iroh and Zuko are sitting in an inn looking at the seashells, Iroh dumps on the table for Anara to look at. "Hello Brother, Uncle" a maliciously sweet voice calls to the two men, while Anara remains hidden from the stranger's view. "What are you doing here?" Zuko growls at the stranger. "Where I come from people usually exchange polite greeting before making demands" the voice says. "It is an honor to see you Princess Azula" Iroh says moving closer to Azula. "So how have you been ZuZu?" the young woman teases. "Don't call me that" Zuko shouts, the young woman smiles and laughs at his antics. "Father sent me to bring you home, he regrets your banishment and wants you to return" Azula says facing the window. Anara, being wary of the new stranger, kept her senses open. 'She is lying, be cautious mate this does not feel right' Anara's soft voice travels by wind to Zuko's ear

"My ship is leaving soon so be at the dock in say a half an hour, and we will travel home together dear brother" Azula smiles upon seeing Zuko's nod. Azula exits the building and smirks evilly content with the knowledge that she has won. "I do not trust your kin mate, the wind tells me she reeks of lies and hatred. I know you father and he is not the forgiving type", Anara states emerging from the shadows. "I agree with Anara my brother is indeed not the forgiving type and is not known for regretting anything, if we go to the ship we must be on guard" Iroh says. "I will not return with my sister, I just want to know why she is here" Zuko says looking at Anara with a smile. "We will go but I will stay hidden, and keep my eyes and senses open" Anara says both Iroh and Zuko nod and prepare to leave. Anara pulls her cape over her ceremony outfit, a long cream skirt with slits up the sides, a pair of boy short like underwear to aid in nimble movements. Her top was also cream and was a halter style, but went around her back about an inch above the belly button. She places her hood up and leaves behind the boys as they head towards the ship.

When they get there the Fire Nation guards escort them up the ramp. "Princess we have the prisoners" the captain shouts, spoiling Azula's plan. Iroh and Zuko begin fighting the guards as Anara uses the air to place herself in front of Azula. "You lied" Anara says surprising Azula "Who are you? " Azula demands with a growl. "I am Anara soon to be mate of Zuko, and hated enemy of your father" she grins knocking Azula on her butt with a precise but subtle air move. "Yes I did lie; father doesn't want him back he is a miserable failure and an embarrassment." Azula yells getting up preparing for her big attack. "Please you couldn't hit me if you tried" Anara laughs. Azula slips into the perfected movements and let's loose a stream of blue lightning aimed for Anara's heart.

"Powers of water and air aid me" Anara whispers as the beam nears her body, Anara opens her solid silver eyes as the water and wind form a cyclone. Anara catches the lightning and blends it with the water and wind and sends it flying back ant Azula, knocking her off the ship and into the water. Anara gives one loud long whistle and Rain flies down to the deck and all three jump into the saddle. They fly to a secluded place in the forest, "I think here will be a good place to perform the binding ceremony" Anara says as she begins to get her things. "This will be a quick ceremony, its only the first part of the binding ritual and won't take much time. The consummation part on the other hand may take a while" Anara says with a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

"Are you both ready?" Iroh states as he finishes his preparations for the ceremony. "We are ready" both Anara and Zuko state "Then let us begin, Spirits of Air Water, Fire and Earth we ask your blessing in the binding of two, hearts, minds bodies and souls together for all time" Iroh chants. "Zuko, have you done your part for this ritual" Iroh asks Zuko, "I have completed my part, I have cast aside all loyalties, taken a oath of service to the avatar and have pledged myself to Anara" Zuko says. "Anara have you completed your part of the ritual." Iroh asks. "I have retaken my oath of service to the Avatar, I have pledged myself to Zuko alone and I have brought the needed items to bind us together" Anara states. "Good, Anara take the cup and fill it with tea" Iroh commands, Anara places a crystal goblet on the ground in front of Zuko and places some tea into it. "I trust you know what to do next" Iroh smiles, Anara nods and takes a small dagger out of her bag and slices her palm open once more letting the blood drip into the cup filled with tea." With my blood I bind you to me, making you immortal and my mate for all time" Anara chants using water to heal her wound. She swirls the cup and hands it to Zuko "I know it does not look appealing but please drink, my blood with change you and make you like me, immortal" Anara whispers. Zuko takes the cup of tea and drinks it all in two swallows, thankful that Anara only put a little bit of tea in the cup. As soon as he swallowed the liquid his body felt like it was on fire. His body glows a brilliant gold, as his physical form changes to that of an 18 year old. After what seems like ages the glow fades and the burning sensation ceases Zuko looks at his appearance and gasps at what he sees "I aged" he says shocked.

"My blood has made you immortal and aged you so that your physical age and my physical age would match, I do not know why but the book my kind left said that this would happen" Anara whispers as Zuko smiles at her. "Great spirits bless this new union and guide them and help them" Iroh chants finishing the ceremony. "We are now bonded, in a day or so the mind link and emotion bond will form." Anara says. "What do you mean by mind link and emotion bond?" Zuko ask a little confused." We will be able to speak to one another by thinking it, like I do with the wind but we will talk mentally, and the emotion bond has already begun to form it will tell you if I am in danger, hurt orupset and things like that, it is how I found you the day the ship blew up. These bonds allow my kind to sense when there mates are in danger or angry" Anara whispers, "We must get back to the Avatar, thank you Iroh for performing the ceremony, I have a small home in theses woods please feel free to use it, it is furnished and stocked with food, my way of thanks for performing the ceremony" Anara says handing a slip of paper to Iroh. Zuko and Anara climb into Rain's saddle and head off to the Earth Kingdom.


	12. Chapter 12

1Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender

I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire lord and Lady before Ozai

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not

This will be a Zuko/OC fic and Zuko is a little OOC

Thank you

A special thank you to my reviewer Nilikeye

" " talking normally

' ' Anara's wind whispers

"_I_"Mind speech for Anara and Zuko

Sorry for the long time laps combo of writers block and midterms

Battle at Omashu and Hidden Powers

(Chapter Twelve)

As Anara and Zuko rush to the Earth city of Omashu Aang and his group get lost in a giant maze called the Cave of the Two Lovers. Aang and Katara get separated from Sokka and the group of "happy" minstrels that followed them into the cave, in the end Sokka and the others end up getting out of the cave with the help of some giant Earthbending moles. When the group exits the cave Anara and Zuko land with rain just outside of the cave, "Was the ceremony successful" Aang asks as he walks to Anara and Zuko as they disembark from Rain. "The ceremony went well, we are bonded, in the ways of the immortals, in human terms I guess we would be married" Anara says taking Zuko's hand and walk behind the Avatar and his group. When they reach the hill top to see the city the group are met with a shock Omashu had been concurred by the Fire Nation. "This is not good" Anara says as her eyes flash with anger. "_This does not settle well my mate I sense your kin near by" _Anara's soft voice sounds into Zuko's mind

"_Is this what you meant by mind link my wife"_ Zuko responds to Anara's mental call, Anara nods and points at the Fire nation banner on the walls of Omashu and the smoke coming from the ruins that was once a magnificent city. "We must be careful when entering this city, the winds tell me there is a price on your heads including Zuko's your sister placed the bounty when we left the dock" Anara states pulling the hood up on her cloak. The others also find ways to disguise there appearance with capes and cloaks. They slip past a few of the guards and enter the silent city; the group proceeds with caution as they walk the streets of Omashu. As they continue to walk they fall through a trap before the guards could see them. The group find themselves in a large circle of Earth Kingdom soldiers. Anara and Zuko move to either side of Aang and unknowingly slip into a fighting stance. "We mean you no harm" Aang says trying to make peace. "I see we are the Earth resistance" The leader comments taking in Aang's appearance. After a few minutes of talking, the groups find out that Aang is the Avatar and that king Bumi surrendered. Sokka gives the suggestion they fake a pox like illness to get out of the city. As they exit the governing Fire leaders only son gets taken out of the city by latching on to Momo's tail.

A messenger is sent to the group when the child's parents notice he is gone, they blame the group and offer to trade the Earth city's king for the safe return of the child. Mean while Azula and another your girl she found enter the city and meet with a third young girl. Aang's group meets with Azula and her friends for the trade but is double crossed. Azula notices Anara and glares "I want that girl punished for humiliating me" Azula barks at the two other girls that are with her. Anara smirks and Zuko's eyes unknown to him flash solid gold with anger. "You will not come any closer to my wife" Zuko yells at his sister, causing Azula to take notice of the slightly older boy that stands near Anara. "Zuko, what has happened to you" Azula comments with a sarcastic edge. "I have become like my mate, and better then you" Zuko sneers angrily as he points at his sister, as he does this a very powerful beam of fire springs fourth from his fingertip aimed at Azula and her little band. "_Calm down mate, you will cause much destruction if you let your anger take over, remember what happened to Zhao"_ Anara's words ring clear in Zuko's anger filled mind but he ignores her call and attacks the small group in front of him.

As Zuko rushes his body and eyes glow a deep rust colored gold as he proceeds to render unconscious the two other girls that are with Azula with a singe fire attack "Aang get Bumi, Katara, Sokka get the baby h\out of here, I will deal with Zuko" Anara states as her body glows silver with her powers. She sends a burst of wind from both hands creating a barrier between Azula and Zuko. "Do not think I do this for your benefit, spoiled brat, I do this to protect my mate from himself" Anara calls to Azula "I don't need your help" Azula screams at Anara while sending a streak of lightning directly at Zuko. Zuko, letting his anger take over smirks and catches the lighting and prepares to send it directly into Azula's heart. Anara rushes between Zuko and Azula creating an earthen barrier Azula could not penetrate "Stop this now Zuko" Anara commands sternly using the air to force Zuko on his knees. Anara's body begins to glow a soft white as a strange power rushes through them both. "Enough now mate, there is no danger any more you must calm down, you are new to your immortal powers, please stop now" Anara's cam voice reaches the soul of her mate and the anger dissipates. The glow vanishes, Anara's tired green eyes stare into the remorseful gold ones of her mate. "I am sorry I did not listen to you" Zuko whispers "its alright" Anara smiles helping him up, they head back to the camp and make plans to train together in the morning to help refine Zuko's new skills. Meanwhile Aang and Bumi talk and Aang finds out about neutral jinn and that his teacher will have mastered this aspect. After returning the child Aang and the group head further into the Earth Kingdom looking for a teacher for the Avatar.


	13. Chapter 13

1Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender

I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire lord and Lady before Ozai

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not

This will be a Zuko/OC fic and Zuko is a little OOC

Thank you

A special thank you to my reviewer Nilikeye

" " talking normally

' ' Anara's wind whispers

"_I_"Mind speech for Anara and Zuko

Sorry for the delay, writers block and finals coming up

The Swamp and Anara's Pain

(Chapter Thirteen)

After the incident at Omashu, Anara and Zuko train vigorously in the morning with a series of simple exercise that hone the mind and body. During the next few days, they travel to a place near Kyoshi Island, where they are celebrating the day when a great hero of Chin, died at the hands of Kyoshi, an Avatar, 337 years ago. Upon arrival Aang is thrown in a dungeon. Anara, Zuko, Katara and Sokka, try everything they can to clear Aang's name, but in the end Aang is celebrated as the Avatar when he and his friends defend the town from the invading Fire Nation Army. Now they were flying over a vast swamp in search of an Earth Bender to teach Aang, when all of a sudden a large wind tunnel rises up from the swamp and knocks Aang and his group off Appa and Anara and Zuko off Rain hurling them towards the swamp land below.

Each person lands in a different spot, and Rain, Appa, and Momo all get stuck in some vines. While traveling through the swamp, Zuko meets up with Aang, Katara and Sokka, who upon rejoining with each other say they saw something in the swamp. Katara and Zuko saw their mothers; Sokka saw Princess Yue and Aang saw a young girl playing in the branches. The only human member of the team not accounted for was Anara. Anara landed a ways away from the group and landed a little hard. When she gets up, she dusts herself off and begins to follow the pull of the bond between her and Zuko. While walking the swamp shows Anara a person, much like it did with the others, but the effect on Anara would have drastic results. Anara enters a small clearing and there in front of her is her mother, just as she was before she died. Anara walks slowly to the figure, and smiles, unbelieving that her mother is standing there. "Mother" Anara whispers as the figure smiles." Why did you let me die, Why didn't you help me" the angry voice of her mother hits Anara like ice.

"No, I did every thing I could, I tried really I did" a sad child like tone is apparent in her scared voice, "Its all your fault I am dead, you did not save me" the figure of her mother screams before vanishing in to nothing leaving Anara alone with her guilt and grief. Anara falls to her knees and mutters over and over, "It's all my fault" unaware of the creature sneaking up behind her. At the same moment Zuko, gets a strong feeling of extreme sadness and guilt, and a hard pull in the direction of Anara. "I know where Anara is, she is very saddened, what could cause a felling this powerful" Zuko says heading in the direction that the bond is pulling him, "I don't know what force could cause her to feel such sadness and pain." Aang says softly, not really knowing how to answer since his sister left him when he was two. As swiftly as the sadness hit Zuko, the overwhelming sense of danger, hits his senses like a brick wall. Zuko breaks out into a dead run, trying to get to where the pull is taking him. The creature creeps up behind the distracted woman, and attacks swiftly, rendering Anara incapacitated, lost in the void of her nightmarish guilt playing over and over in her head. That's how the group found her lying on her side in a shallow part of the water. Zuko rushes forward, and tries to wake her up, but she remains motionless, and muttering the same phrase over and over again. Aang's eyes go wide as he hears what phrase she is muttering. "What does she mean its all her fault" Zuko asks looking to Aang, "She feels the death of our parents, specifically our mother, is her fault, the monks told, me while giving birth to me there was a complication, and she wouldn't stop bleeding, Anara, tried, and tried with the healing aspect of Water Bending, but it didn't help, our mother died an hour after I was born. Our father was so devastated by her death he too died, a week after her. Anara told me that father refused to look at her after my birth, and wouldn't even hold me." Aang says looking at Anara hopefully.

Zuko picks up Anara bridle style, and stands up, "Let's find the bison, and get out of here" he states walking away from the clearing. After hours, they meet an old Water Bender and his swamp tribe, they are told that the swamp shows people that we have lost or will find, to show that we are all connected. As they were talking Anara's body goes ridged and her powers react and respond to her continues distress. Her body floats about a foot off the ground and sets up an attacking shield if anyone approaches her. Zuko, helpless to do anything to help the woman he has grown to love, drops to his knees and closes his eyes, with a single thought in his head, "Great spirits of Water, Fire, Earth and Air, I beg you help me save the woman I love" as this silent whisper is uttered the area around them, the swamp water glows blue and a silhouette rises from it, the camp fire burns brighter, and another silhouette appears, the earth in front of them, glows soft yellow and a earthen form rises, and finally the air above them congregates into a form with the others. "We have been called to heal the woman child called Anara" the soft fluid voice of the water figure. "The Spirit of water to heal her mind, the Sprit of Fire to heal her heart, the Spirit of Air to heal her soul and the Spirit of earth to heal her body, it takes true love and devotion to a person, to invoke the aid of us four, you have our blessing young prince to complete the ritual of the immortals" the hissing sound of the fire spirit comments to the group, the water form places a hand over Anara's head, the fore form's hand goes over her heart, the Air form makes her silver aura comes forth and finally the earthen form takes Anara's hand. The forms glow their respective colors and a brilliant light surrounds both Anara and Zuko. After a few minutes, the forms vanish and the glow dies down, to show a still floating Anara, Zuko reaches up and takes her into his arms, 'Please stay with me, you are not to blame, please come back, we need you, I need you' the soft plea of Zuko enters Anara's mind, her body goes ridged once more as a painful scream tears from Anara's lips. When she settles down her green eyes flutter open

"What happened? Where am I?" Anara's confused voice sounds trying to sit up but finding it difficult seeing that she was being held. "You are in a swamp and you trapped yourself in a void of guilt, Zuko had to call upon the four spirits to help you" Aang says with relief that is sister was alright. Anara looked at Zuko in shock "They gave their blessing, they said it took true love and devotion to ask for aid from them" Zuko says softly. "lets get out of here, this swamp is giving me the creeps" Anara says freeing herself from Zuko, calling fourth her Airbending abilities she bends the trees and finds the bison. They get the bison and leave the swamp heading for a new destination and hopefully a bending teacher for Aang


	14. Chapter 14

1Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender  
I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire lord and Lady before Ozai  
Reviews are welcome. Flames are not  
This will be a Zuko/OC fic and Zuko and Toph are a little OOC  
Thanks to my reviewers  
And a special thank you to my reviewer Nilikeye  
" " talking normally  
' ' Anara's wind whispers  
"_I_"Mind speech for Anara and Zuko  
Sorry for the delay, writers block  
I chose a different way "The Chase" takes place but I still own none of the actual plot from Avatar the series

The Bandit and the Teacher

After they leave the swamp Anara is still visibly shaken by the ordeal which concerns Zuko, "_It's not your fault, please don't blame yourself" _the heartfelt plea of her mate flutters into her mind. "Its not so easy to forget the look my father gave me when my mother died, it was like I was vile, for letting her die" comes Anara's hushed whisper. "We are alike in that aspect, my father also gave me looks of hatred and disapproval, my mother was the only one who praised me for anything, when she went away my world fell apart." Zuko comments as he pulls Anara's back into his chest. "We have the blessing of the four great elemental spirits to complete the immortal binding ritual" Zuko whispers into his mate's ear, Anara's eyes go wide as she asks how it happened. Zuko explains how he called the four spirits to help him heal her while in the swamp. "They said it took real love and devotion to you for me to ask for their aid in healing you, your powers went crazy and created an attacking shield that would let none near you" he says to her shocked and awed face.

"You asked the great spirits for help to heal me, that is a great feat to accomplish, I don't think even your sister could have done it, for saving my life I thank you" Anara smiles as she leans forward and kisses her mate with gentile passion. After a while the group reaches a small village of Earthbenders, while there they encounter a skilled Earthbender called the blind bandit, at an underground Earthbending fighting arena, there Aang challenges the Blind Bandit to combat and wins, Aang uses his Air attacks to his advantage. Seeing the way the bandit fights shows Aang that she is vulnerable to aerial assaults because her skill requires her opponent to have contact with the ground for her sonic vibrations to show her their location and moves. The bandit, later reviled at Toph, loses at the arena and is shocked. The next day they find themselves at a wealthy families home, where they meat the blind daughter of the couple. The group recognizes her but says nothing. "This is my daughter Toph" the man of the house says to the group. They greet the young girl in robes, as she smiles at them, they get to talking and become friends. Toph begins to call Aang twinkle toes, which gets a small laugh from Anara. After a while, Toph is asked to teach Aang, the Avatar how to Earthbend, she agrees and after an argument with her father she ends up running away with the small group.

After a while of traveling, the small group begins to set up camp the only thing out of place is that Toph seems to refuse to help the others set up camp. This makes Katara and the others a little angry. Anara pays it no mind at first, but after the second night of her refusing to help with camp, Anara gets angry, and her silver aura flashes letting all in the area around know her anger. "Why do you refuse to help?" Anara growls at Toph. "I can take care of myself" Toph retorts smugly. "If you wish to continue to be apart of this group you will help, or I will personally take you back to your father and make sure you are never allowed to Earthbend again" Anara speaks with an edge to her voice that dares anyone to say other wise. "You don't have that kind of power; you're not a bender so you are making an empty threat." Toph states with smugness "Is that so little one?" Anara states, "Great powers of mother earth hear my plea" Anara states loudly as the rock Toph is lounging on rises is the air and begins to crumble. Toph's pale eyes go wide as her sonar like ability shows Anara for the power house she really is." I have been alive for 212 years, I have mastered all four of the bending arts, but it's the Avatars duty to save the world and my duty to protect him" Anara explains as she blends a water attack and an air attacks to hold Toph in a spherical cage above the ground. "Now who's making empty threats?" Anara says with an evil tone.

"I too can take care of myself, but I realized being alone I am weak and vulnerable no matter how powerful my bending arts may be. We ask you to help us with camp because you are a member of this team and will be treated just the same as every one else in this group you will not be treated differently because you are blind. I expect you to do your part as a member of this team or I will take you back myself' Anara commands "I don't need your help I can TAKE CARE OF MYSELF" Toph screams from her prison. "You want to be treated like a normal little girl do you not" comes the calm voice of Zuko "I don't want pity or aid because I am blind I want to be treated the same as other people" Toph responds, "That is exactly what this group is doing, we are treating you no better or worse then any other member, we expect you to do for the group as if they are you yourself, I have seen what happens when one thinks they can handle things on there own. I spent most of my life before my exile a pampered price in a palace, but I still help set up camp like everyone else. I could have easily refused to help because for most of my life I was waited on so there was no need for me to do anything for myself, but here I am treated the same and when I give something to the group I get some thing in return. We are a family as of sorts; we do for each other what we would do for ourselves. So you can either be apart of this group and be treated like a normal person or you can remain how you are a prisoner of your father for the rest of your life the choice is yours. Let her down Anara" Zuko lectures, while placing a calming hand on Anara's shoulder.

Anara recalls the water, air and earth to let Toph stand on the ground once again "I will become apart of this group" Toph states obviously shaken at what had just occurred. "Wise choice, however I would mind your attitude and mannerisms around my mate for the next time you anger her, I may not be able to get her to stop" Zuko's warning rings clear into Toph's ear. After camp was set up, Anara picks up a faint unnatural noise coming as her senses perk up a large ugly machine barrels through the trees aimed directly at the Avatar. After escaping the machine the group takes off on the bison only to later realize that Appa is leaving a furry trail due to the fact that he was dirty and shedding. "Appa needs a bath the machine is following his fur as we fly." Anara comments to the group bath the bison as Anara scrubs behind Rain's ears and then rinse her off with water bending as Momo, Katara, Aang, and Sokka clean off Appa. Zuko takes Toph with him to gather food and wood for the fire. They all regroup when the bison are clean. As they get going again Appa crashes through some trees as they leave, giving Azula and her band a new trail to follow. They clash once more in a deserted ghost town Appa and Rain are let down and hidden while the group waits for their attackers.

Azula and her little band had split up, Ty Li and Mai took the machine and followed the breakage of trees where Appa went while Azula took a different route to the city. Ty Li and Mai got to the city as Appa and Katara and Sokka do, and they begin to battle until Appa uses his tail to blow the two girls away into a nearby river. Azula meets up with Aang and his entourage, "Well look what we have here the traitor, the witch, the Avatar and a blind child, what fun it will be to wipe your miserable existences' from this world" Azula laughs cruelly. "Please you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn lady, I may be blind but I can probably beat you" Toph counters earning a smirk form Anara and Zuko. Toph's comment angers Azula and the four of them battle soon, Aang, Katara, Zuko and Toph have Azula pinned to a corner unable to go anywhere, she falls to her knees and feigns defeat for a short while. At that same moment Iroh who had been wandering manages to show up at the worst moment. Azula dawns an evil smile before shooting a streak of blue lightning aimed directly at Iroh, Aang, Katara, Toph and Zuko seal Azula in a bubble while Anara moves to protect Iroh, her swift but fluid movements leave her little time to call upon her bending arts and takes Azula's lightning directly in the back protecting Iroh from Azula's wrath. "Anara!" Iroh shouts as she falls to her knees wracked with pain. Anara's green eyes look into Iroh's before they roll back and she collapses into the arms of Iroh.

At the site of Anara's hurt form cause both Aang and Zuko's anger to flare violently and they turn glowing eyes to Azula, and in a unified omanice voice say to Azula "Leave now if you don't your life will be wiped out by our hands for harming what we hold dear". Azula growls and vanishes. When Aang and Zuko return to normal Katara is already working with her healing arts to help Anara, soon she is back on her feet and completes the healing herself. "Aang, Zuko and I have been given the blessing of the four Great Spirits to complete the bonding ritual of my people, we will be leaving now, but will be back in a day or too, you know how to reach us if it is needed, however I suggest you stay with Iroh at the hut near her alright" Anara says calmly as she hugs her brother and moves to depart. The small group nods and follow Iroh to the safety of the hut while Anara and Zuko climb into Rain's saddle and begin the journey to the ruins of Anara's people were located.

Next chapter will contain lemon :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender  
I do own one elementalist, a flying bison named Rain, and the Fire lord and Lady before Ozai  
Reviews are welcome. Flames are not  
This will be a Zuko/OC fic and Zuko and Toph are a little OOC Thanks to my reviewers  
And a special thank you to my reviewer Nilikeye  
" " talking normally  
' ' Anara's wind whispers  
"_I_"Mind speech for Anara and Zuko  
Warning this chapter contains Lemon

Mating

(Chapter Fifteen)

The sky was beginning to dim on the northern horizon as Rain continued on her way to the Ruins of the Immortals. The gentile breeze swirls Anara's long hair around in soft silver circles around her back, causing Zuko to reach out and touch the soft tendrils running his fingers through her hair. Soon Rain begins to descend into a mountainous region; the surrounding area brings a smile to Anara and a look of awe and wonder upon Zuko's face due to the sheer beauty. "Welcome to my homeland, of sorts, when the Avatar has done what he is supposed to, if he survives I want to bring him and you here, so we can live in peace and harmony" Anara's heartfelt tone "This place is remarkable" Zuko comments as he takes a good look around taking in the ruins. When they land Anara leaps from the saddle and begins walking in a northern direction, towards a large ruined building with Zuko right behind her. "This is the Immortal temple, where the newly bonded couple comes to complete the ritual, help me find the door please" Anara says beginning to look for the door. 

Zuko nods and they search together for the hidden entrance. After about an hour of searching the door is found and Anara uses Earthbending to open it, both Anara and Zuko descend into the underground area and the opening seals itself at Anara's command. The torches that line the passage way light as if by magic, the two continue down the corridor until they reach a large door; Anara pushes it open to reveal a decorated room. The room in itself was large, it had a four post bed on the far wall in the top corner of the chamber, there were candles, unlit, all around, at the bottom corner was a large pool with steaming water, the ground was covered with many furs each just as soft as the next. In the center there was a ceremonial type alter with an elemental attribute at each point of the square alter.

"The ceremonial chamber of the immortals is used to ask the blessing of the spirits and then consummate the bonding, after a blessing is given." Anara comments entering the large room, Zuko follows and Anara closes the door, when it is fully closed, it seals itself with an unseen magic, locking the two in the room. "The door is now sealed, it will not open again for two days, on the dawn of the third day, the door will open and we will be released from this chamber. We already received the spirits blessing so the ritual should be relatively short and straight forward. I do hope to be fully bonded when the door opens again" Anara says with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

After a few moments of getting used to the place, Anara makes her way to the center of the room, and steps up onto the alter, using a little bit of Firebending flare she lights all the candles in the room setting a soft glow about the entire area. Zuko smirks, as he pulls Anara into his arms after she steps down from the square pedestal and kisses her with passion he did not know he possessed, very gently his tongue slips out and tries to coax Anara to deepen the kiss. Anara smiles against the kiss and allows him the access he wants, pulling her flush against his body his tongue probing her mouth as her tongue dose the same.

Anara breaks the kiss abruptly with a sly smile and makes her way to the pool of steaming water as Zuko stalks after in a predatory manner. Using a little Airbending, Anara places a mist wall between her and Zuko causing her shadow to show through 'That little mist wall won't hide you from me for long my mate' Zuko lust filled voice reaches her mind bringing forth a smile 'What makes you think I am hiding' the amused response of his mate causes Zuko to look at the wall, he notices that the shadow is slowly removing layers of clothing. Having her body pressed against him had already made him hard, this just made him harder. Zuko closes his eyes and groans lightly, when his eyes open the mist is gone and his mate in the water with her back to him. He strips his cloths off and enters the water slowly getting used to the temperature. Soon he is seated on a rock bench. "This pool is used by the couple to bathe each other before the ritual begins" Anara states as she turns to face her mate, the water comes up a little past her chest leaving her hair to float in a blonde halo around her. They spend what seems like hours in the pool washing and bathing each other. Anara reaches and grabs a cloth to dry with, and wraps it around her body hiding it from her mates gaze.

She hands Zuko a cloth, he gets out of the pool and wraps the cloth around his waist. With two steps Zuko strides over to Anara and picks her up bridal style and heads over to the bed wanting to relive the ache between his legs as his stiff member presses against the cloth. Zuko places Anara on the soft sheets of the large bed and climbs in with her. Anara's hand reaches up and caresses the side of Zuko's face, the side with the scar; he flinches slightly at her touch but relaxes and closes his eyes felling her gentile caress. He leans down and kisses her, Anara smiles and deepens the kiss, bringing a groan from the man above her. Letting his instincts guide him his hands begin wandering the length of Anara's body, he quickly removes the cloth that hides her from him. Anara's body was lean and muscled from years of an active lifestyle and training. Her breasts were neither small nor large they seemed just right. His calloused hands begin to roam her soft yet hard body, his fingers glide over the length of Anara's form in a gentile manner bringing a sigh of blissful pleasure to the lips of his mate.

Moving his mouth from hers Zuko begins placing feather light kisses from her chin and down her neck kissing a path past her shoulders. Zuko smirks when he reaches her left breast, with quick movements he takes her left nipple into his mouth and sucks gently, the sudden sensation causes a squeak of surprise followed swiftly by a moan from Anara. As he teases her breast with his tongue, his right hand works his way down and rests on her hip, staying for the briefest of moments before moving inward towards the blonde patch of curls between her thighs. His mouth and tongue switch to the right breast earning more moans and sounds from his aroused mate, while his mouth did its tricks, his had move between the blond curls and begins teasing the sensitive pearl between her legs. "Ah Ohh " Anara groans as her back arches in ecstasy.

Zuko begins his feather kiss trail once more this time moving south; soon his nose reaches the patch of blonde curls, his fingers move from her pearl and begins to tease her now wet folds. As his fingers move softly against her core, his tongue begins to lick and tease the little pearl of nerves. "Ohh god" screams Anara as her body is wracked with sensations she has never felt before. 'Do you like this my mate' comes the lust filled voice of Zuko, Anara can only nod as the sensations course through her, Zuko eases one of his fingers into her hot core and moves at a slow and steady pace all the while continuing to toy with her now swollen pearl of nerves, brining sounds of pleasure from his very aroused mate. After a bit of using one finger, he adds another finger and quickens the pace a little, soon, her inner walls begin to grip around his fingers, as her release overtakes her bringing forth a scream of utter ecstasy. "That was amazing" pants Anara, as she recovers from the hard orgasm she just had.

Zuko moves so that, his and Anara's noses touch, all the while positioning his towel covered lower half between her legs. The emerald green eyes of Anara filled with love, and lust, capture and hold the gold gaze of her mate. With swift movements the cloth towel that rests on Zuko's waist is removed, earning a shocked look from him. With a slight smile Anara runs her hands down the length of her mates back, causing him to shudder with delight. He leans up and deeply kisses Anara placing his painfully hard arousal against her dripping wet core. Anara feels an unfamiliar presence at her entrance and stiffens a little drawing Zuko's attention. 'I am untouched, please be gentile' Anara's soft, but concerned voice enters Zuko's mind. 'I will be as gentile as possible but it will hurt a little so relax' is the response from her mate. Zuko kisses Anara deeply once again, at the same time he pushes into her slowly until he reaches the proof of her innocence. 'I am sorry' is all Anara hears before he pulls back a little before slamming into her hard tearing through her barrier, he stills allowing her to adjust to him. Anara's scream of pain is halted by the kiss she is given, he begins a slow pace giving his mate time to get used to the new feelings. 'It hurts' is the pain filled call that Zuko hears, he breaks the kiss and looks at his mate, Anara's eyes are closed and tears flow down her face. Zuko lays forward and whispers reassuring words in her ear. Soon the pain of Zuko's movements fades and a new pleasurable sensation replaces it.

As the pain fades Anara begins to move in time with her mate, pulling deep moans of pleasure from the couple. "Mmm, please go faster, it feels so good?" Anara pants as pleasure overrides her senses. Zuko smiles and complies with her request and picks up the pace, Anara wraps her long legs around his waist brining him deeper into her welcoming body. "Ahh god" Zuko groans as Anara's inner walls expand and contract around his pulsing member generating sensations of pure bliss from the golden eyed prince. The pace gets quickened once more as a coil begins to tighten in the lower abdomen of both Zuko and Anara. A few more strokes and Anara's inner walls once more begin the clenching motions of orgasm driving Zuko over the edge, as climax takes them both to new heights. "AHHHH!" Anara and Zuko scream as release washes over them. Zuko pulls slowly out of his panting mate and lies down beside her, pulling her against his body. Anara moves further into his embrace, while pulling a blanket over them; soon they drift to sleep lying in each others arms.


	16. AN

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill

This is not the new chapter, I am working on it though, this is an Authors note so to speak explaining to people that have been confused about my story. First off I am sorry this has taken so long but I have started a Teachers Credential program and I have had no time to do much of anything but school the past year sorry for this very long update.

Ok there are a few things I want to get strait and hope to make people understand, I have a very FRACTURED timeline, since at the time I wrote this I had only seen a few of the Avatar episodes, and not in any order mind you I skipped around a lot because I was either not home to watch it or something else was happening so there are a lot of discrepancies and I sorry for that I hope this helps alleviate some of them.

First and Foremost Anara herself is in fact 212 years in age, although her body has remained that of an 18 year old. She was born 100 years before Aang was, and was still around when he froze himself.

At the time I wrote her entrance to the Fire nation I had not seen the episode that explained that it was not Ozai that used the comet but his great grandfather Souzen, this accounts for the FRACTURE in the time line, but I needed it to be so, so that she could meet her only great enemy and that is Ozai I will try to figure out a way to make this work and keep the timeline straighter

Secondly, Anara can use all four elements because 1000 years ago there was a nation of people that were called the Immortal; they lived in a remote location that went unknown for many years. From this "nation" of people came the blood bound guardians of the Avatar, at least that is the way it goes in my world. Not all Immortal could become a guardian, but the guardians could use all four elements, they were not all powerful, the Avatar has more power in their little finger then any Immortal guardian could ever hope to poses. They were born to people of all four nations but when they grew older they went to live with the rest of their kind. They are Ageless but they are not invincible they can be hurt or killed they just cant die of old age. Anara is the last of the Immortal, she was born to an Immortal woman and an Air Nomad man, her mother was attacked when she was almost ready to give birth, she died of her wounds after brining Anara into this world. She was raised with the Air nomads, and an old seer foretold her future, she was the last of the blood bound guardians of the avatar and as such she would be able to use all four elements like her ancestors 1000 years before her, she would also be bound forever to the son of her greatest enemy, which is Ozai, but again I will make this work another way and edit the chapters. When she reached physical maturity or 18, here is where ill fix my timeline and make it work, she began to dream of the husband and soul mate she was to have, the boy she dreams of will be Zuko. I call her Aang's sister because his parents are unknown so she along with the monks, helped raise him and she cared for him the most. She finished Firebending training before he was born so she was there when he was born. In my world, there was a complication with Aang's birth and Anara still unskilled at the Waterbending healing could not save the woman she called "mother" she died giving birth to Aang, and the man the both would call "father" died a week later of a broken heart. I will have it be that she was not frozen in sleep when Aang froze himself she was sent on an errand the night he left and has been searching for him the entire 100 years he has been asleep, there she will meet Ozai, he will hate her the minute he meets her, and she will befriend Iroh and she called him "prince" for he is the brother of the Fire lord. This hopefully will put the timeline back into perspective.

The last thing I want to address is the fact that most think that Zuko just automatically becomes a love sick puppy with Anara and that's not the case, She spends about 6 months on the ship with Iroh and Zuko and in that time frame he learns about her, who she is, where she comes from and what she is to him. When the Aang is told that he has until the end of the summer to defeat the fire lord in my world a year has passed since his re-awakening, so Zuko spends a full year with Anara, 4 months of it traveling with the group, where the north pole, Omashu, and where they meet the blind bandit on the way to Bah Sing Sai has been a four month period before two of which are in the summer, summer in my head is three months long so two months before summer and two months in summer. Also during the six month period he learns who he is to her and finally agrees to her kinds ritual of "marriage". Hopefully this will make things make more sense I will be rewriting and editing the chapters I have up now and hopefully when its done it will make more sense and be a better story

Thank you,

Air'sArune


End file.
